Mistletoe Wars
by EvilSis
Summary: Mistletoe. A Christmas tarditon but what happens when Beast Boy has some? Would he even survive the experience? sorry rubbish summary BB&Rae fluff. Oneshot please R


**A/N:** I liivvvvveeee! Man I haven't uploaded anything in an age!! Anyway I had this idea last year and I can't believe how long it's turned out to be. This is just a fluffy Oneshot to wish you all a very Merry Christmas!!!

* * *

**Mistletoe Wars**

T'was the night before Christmas

And all through the house

Not a creature was stirring

Apart from a little green mouse.

Beast Boy scurried along the common room floor, heading towards the large decorated Christmas tree in the centre of the room. Shifting back into human form, he looked with excited anticipation at the many presents under the tree. Piles and piles of bright decorative boxes, big, small, some round, some tall. Beast Boy was in heaven, he loved this time of year.

Suddenly all the lights within the common room came on. A startled (and momentarily blinded) Beast Boy looked around to see a very annoyed looking Cyborg. Beast Boy gave and "eep" in surprise.

"Merry Christmas?" he sheepishly said.

Cyborg merely folded his arms across his great mechanical chest. Looming fiercely over Beast Boy.

"Hoe did you know I was here?" Beast Boy asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Because you do this every year. Now get your scrawny green butt out and back to bed!" shouted Cyborg, as if telling off a naughty child.

Reluctantly Beast Boy shuffled out of the common room and back to his room, with a stern looking Cyborg following behind. Once Beast Boy was finally locked up in his room, the night could finally continue and the big day soon came.

* * *

As soon as the sun was up and the day had officially started, the Teen Titans rushed down to the common room (well Raven more walked and took her time then rushed). Presents were exchanged and opened. Thanks were given and a battle to go on the game station first commenced.

Soon a mighty Christmas feast of turkey and all the trimmings was prepared (and of course a tofu based feast for Beast Boy). All sat down together and it was soon devoured, leaving five extremely full superhero teenagers. Well maybe five full teenagers aren't strictly true. Cyborg was able to devour the suspicious looking desert prepared by Starfire, all by himself.

Nevertheless the day was well under way and it was far from over.

* * *

"Please, what is this missile of the toe? It sounds most dangerous."

"Mistletoe is, well it's kinda a plant, see?" Beast Boy explained, holding up a small bunch of mistletoe tied with a red ribbon, for Starfire to see.

"It's a Christmas tradition and what happens is when two people stand underneath it, they have to kiss. Like this…" With that Beast Boy held up the mistletoe as best he could over them (being on slight tip toe) and gave Starfire a quick kiss on the cheek, demonstrating his point.

"Oh that is glorious!" cried Starfire, clapping her hands gleefully and jumping up and down.

"Please may I have some friend Beast Boy?"

"Sure thing Star" chuckled Beast Boy, handing her over a branch of her own. Starfire eagerly accepted and with a squeal of excitement flew out of the common room.

"You're gonna be in trouble now man" said Cyborg from the sofa where he was playing his newest game.

"Huh?" stated Beast Boy confused by his cybernetic friend's statement.

"You know she's just gonna be chasing Robin all over the Tower" stated Cyborg, not once looking away from his game.

"Dude you're kidding!? He'll be thanking me!" said Beast Boy extremely pleased with himself.

"Whatever, besides I don't even know why you got that stuff. You defiantly ain't going to get any action" smirked Cyborg, pausing his game and looking over to his friend. Beast Boy stood with a small smile on his face and an evil glint in his eyes. Cyborg could work out what he was thinking without asking.

"You wouldn't!" a shocked Cyborg started, but even as he said it he knew Beast Boy would. Beast Boy's smile grew to a full out blown mischievous grin.

"You know she'll just plain out kill you" stated Cyborg.

"Wanna bet?" quizzed Beast Boy. Cyborg merely stared at him as if he had lost his mind. He probably had.

"I'm serious. I bet you I can get Raven to kiss me by the end of the day. Loser has to do all the chores for the next whole month."

Cyborg took a moment to think this over. Only Beast Boy would be crazy enough to try this. But he was positive Raven would never kiss him, mistletoe or not.

"Five months" haggled Cyborg, he was fairly confident.

"Three" haggled Beast Boy back.

"Done!" Cyborg said, holding his hand out for Beast Boy to shake. They shook and the deal was sealed.

Without wasting any more time, Beast Boy went straight out to look for Raven.

"Good luck you're gonna need it!" yelled Cyborg after him. But as he watched his green friend leave, to what he believed to be his death, the only thought he had was '_he ain't got a chance in hell'._

* * *

Raven sat within her room meditating, the incense that Robin had given her for Christmas, enveloped her in its rich sent. Her breathing was slow and steady, her mind completely clear and focused. This was the one time she felt truly in control.

Suddenly her concentration was broken by a tapping from her door. Sighing heavily Raven stood herself up from sitting on her bed and went to answer her door. Opening her door fully she was faced with Beast Boy, with a very broad smile across his face.

"Merry Christmas Raven!" greeted Beast Boy, his grin not once faltering.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" asked Raven in her usual deadpan.

"Oh you know, just seeing what you were doing" he answered.

"Beast Boy," sighed Raven, "I'm in my room you should know not-"

"Hey what's this?" interrupted Beast Boy. Startled Raven looked to see Beast Boy looking above her head. Following his eye line, she looked up to see a branch of mistletoe carefully attached above her door, perfectly placed so that would stand underneath it.

Raven looked back at Beast Boy to see him with his eyes closed and leaning forward to kiss her. However instead of Raven's soft lips, Beast Boy mad contact with the cold metal of her bedroom door.

"Well, I didn't think she was going to make this easy for me" he said, as he walked away defeated. It was time for plan B.

* * *

For the rest of that day Beast Boy did everything he could think of to get Raven to kiss him. Every corner that Raven turned, Beast Boy was there with his mistletoe. And every time Raven would inflict some sort of pain upon him. In the space of a few hours Beast Boy had been thrown out of six windows, had eight doors slammed in his face, three cups of herbal tea poured on his head (luckily for Beast Boy all three were lukewarm) and in one fit of rage Raven had managed to tie him up and lock him in the basement of the tower. It wasn't until half an hour later that Cyborg came down to let him out. And this was Raven restraining herself.

Currently Beast Boy sat in the common room of the tower, trying to device a trap to set for Raven. At that moment Cyborg walked in to see his green friend busy at work. He couldn't help but laugh at this, which interrupted Beast Boy in his attempt to think of a plan.

"Sooo hows it going?" Cyborg asked when Beast Boy had looked up at him. Though he knew full well that Beast Boy was having no success and this was evident in the smug grin he had when asking the question.

"Hey, it's not the end of the day yet! Don't you worry, I'm gonna win this bet then it'll be me who's laughing!" Beast Boy retorted back.

"That or dead" joked Cyborg, enjoying how much entertainment it was bringing him.

"You just keep watching those security cameras. Don't want you missing my moment of triumph when I win this bet" Beast Boy said before leaving the common room. Though he had tried to sound confident in front of Cyborg, in reality he was running out of ideas and running out of time.

Cyborg merely smiled before switching on the game station to continue with his game. He wasn't far into the level he was on, when an untidy looking Robin burst into the room.

"Where is he?!" he demanded, causing Cyborg to pause the game and turn and face him.

"Who?" asked Cyborg as innocently as he could, without laughing at his appearance. There was clear visible lipstick smudges on both of Robin's cheeks as well as a tear in his cape, he certainly didn't look his normally composed self.

"Where. Is. Beast Boy?" Robin icily said through gritted teeth. But before Cyborg could answer, a startled expression suddenly crossed over Robin's face.

"I'm not here!" he frantically said before diving behind the kitchen counter.

The next thing Cyborg knew was the common room doors opening and revealing Starfire. And at that moment the reason Robin had looked so worried and was currently hiding made perfect sense.

"Friend Cyborg have you seen Robin?" Starfire asked, the branch of mistletoe Beast Boy had given her clearly clutched in her hand.

"No sorry I haven't Starfire" Cyborg said as seriously as he could.

"Oh" Starfire said looking disappointed, "I shall go ask if friend Raven has seen Robin."

"Ok" Cyborg squeaked stifling a laugh. With that Starfire left, the doors closing behind her.

Slowly Robin's head peaked out from behind his hiding place, a look of relief on his face.

"Having a good Christmas?" Cyborg asked smugly.

"I tried getting the mistletoe away from her and she did this!" Robin lifted his cape to show the large rip in it. "I hate Christmas" he finished exasperated.

Cyborg couldn't hold it in any longer and cried with laughter.

* * *

Raven walked down the corridors of the tower towards her bedroom. The day was very nearly over and all she longed for was her nice warm bed. Saying that the constant interruptions from Beast Boy had irritated her was an understatement. As far as Raven could see, all Beast Boy was achieving was successfully giving her a headache.

Raven was just reaching her bedroom door when she could hear someone running down the corridor.

"Hey Raven!" hurtling round the corner came Beast Boy.

With a heavy sigh Raven turned and waited for him. Once he had reached her he put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. It was as if he had run around the entire tower looking for her.

"Enough Beast Boy, I just want to go into my room and relax" said Raven, as she felt the headache return.

"I know, I know. Look no mistletoe" he said, holding up his hands to prove his point, "I just wanted to give you your present" he finished as he reached behind his back.

"But you've already given me a present" she replied confused, remembering the new mug for her he had given her. This though a perfect present for her, was slightly ruined by the overly festive design of Santa Claus and a Christmas tree on it.

"Well that wasn't originally what I was going to give you. But I didn't know if you would like what I first bought" Beast Boy explained.

_'And you thought I would like the mug?' _Raven briefly thought.

"Anyway Merry Christmas Raven" and with that he presented to her a neatly wrapped bow in gold paper with a black ribbon.

Raven took the box from his hands and began to unwrap it. What she then found caused a small gasp to escape her lips.

A box of a deep rich brown colour now lay in her hands. The lid of the box had a beautiful Celtic design engraved on it. And when she lifted the lid, a slow enchanting tune began to play.

"Do you like? When I saw it I thought of you straight away. But then I wasn't sure you liked this type of thing" Beast Boy explained, shyly trailing off.

Raven couldn't think for a moment. She had never been given something beautiful in her life. She was literally speechless. Slowly she tore her gaze away form the music box to Beast Boy.

"I love it. Thank you" she slowly said.

"Really? That's great" Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his hand.

"Thank you" she softly said again, looking at the music box then back at Beast Boy.

"Your welcome Raven" he replied, not really knowing what to say. He had never seen Raven like this before. Her face was soft instead of it usual still deadpan expression. _'This is how Raven looks when she's happy'_ he thought.

"No really. Thank you" she repeated again, stepping forward closer to Beast Boy.

What happened next felt like it was in slow-motion to Beast Boy. Raven stepped towards Beast Boy, and kissed him on the cheek, catching the corner of his mouth.

Without saying another word, Raven turned and went into her bedroom, the door closing behind her. Beast Boy stood staring, not even fully aware that Raven had left. His mind had gone blank and a slight blush crept across his face. Slowly he blinked and realising he now stood alone in the corridor, his mind woke up. Many thoughts went through his head at that moment until he stopped at one. _'I've won the bet!' _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **p.s If there is anyone reading this that is waiting on my 'Caged Evolution' do not fear it will not go unfinished and I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded in an age! Just a serious case of writers block and getting distracted by other things. But hopefully this has put me back in the swing of things and i'll update soon

EvilSis X


End file.
